Wait,What?
by The Unlucky Ducky
Summary: my first fanfic. max and fang in a kitchen. NO LEMONS BUT RATED M BECAUSE I'M KINDA PARANOID i came across this idea while i was washing the dishes. its really bad, but i think its funny, so please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, peoples! i am the unlucky duckling, and this is my first fanfic. i am writing another one and the other one was supposed to be my first fanfic, but i came across this random idea while i was washing the dishes with my sister. please don't flame, I myself know this is crappy, so if you dont want to read it, just exit the page, and calmly walk away. thank you.**

**Disclaimer-thingy: i dont know what this is about but everyone else is doing it, so i guess i'll so it too, just to be on the safe side. i dont own maximum or fang.**

* * *

Me and fang were supposed to be cleaning the kitchen

but we were making out instead.

_'geez I really hope that no one walks in on us, but then again, with my luck, they probably will'_ I thought. fang, being the master at multitasking, was freaking _putting away the dishes while still kissing me!_

he sucked a soft spot on my neck and I moaned. loudly. fang quickly brought his lips up to silence the moan, effectively shutting me up.

*time jump!*

He shoved it in, but it only went in to about halfway in.

'Max,' he complained, 'why won't it go in any further?' he started to pull it out, but then shoved it back in again, repeating the process again and again.

'Fang,' she explained,' you're trying to put the knife in the wrong slot'

'Oh' he said dejectedly. as he pulled out the knife, and slid it into the correct slot

* * *

**Ok, soo, tell me what you think... i've changed my mind about the flames, you can put them in too if you want**

**But i go by the saying 'sticks and stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me'**

**(please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic)(i think that i sort of mentally scarred myself writing that. i can read em, but i definately cannot write em)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all!**

**i have received a total of six reviews! ( yayness!)**

**most of the reviewers are asking about adding a second chap to this story, but the thing is...**

**i don't know how! So I'm asking you guys, to help me ( please)**

**once I figure out how to add a chapter, I will provide a new one for you guys. (I Just need to figure out what to put in it...)**

**soo, if u wanna hear more from me, aid me in adding a new chapter, and a couple of ideas to put in it would help too! Thanx!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, all! I was just lying in my bed, when WHAMMO! This chapter just slapped me in the head! Its not as good as the first chapter, so be forewarned.**

**disclaimer thingy- i don't own max, fang, nudge, the pyjamas, or the hot tub **

**Max pov**

I was getting ready to sleep in my warm comfy bed, with my war, comfy pyjamas that I was currently trying to wrestle my wings into when nudge rudely barged in yelling,

'Hey, max, Hey, max, Hey, max, Hey, max, Hey, max, Hey, max, Hey, max, Hey, max, Hey, max, Hey, max, Hey-'

'WHAT, ON EARTH COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED/WANT AT THIS GODFORSAKEN TIME, NUGDE?!'

She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what she had done. 'uh oh, it's the angry max,' She muttered, quickly back pedalling out of the room, forgetting what she wanted to ask in the first place.

nudge pov

i burst into fangs room yelling,

Hey fang, hey fang, hey-oh, he's not here, hmm, I wonder where he is, ohmigosh I wonder where everybody is, would they leave with out me, and if they did,where on earth would they go? Nudge muttered to herself, oh, hey, maybe they all went out side to he hot tub, but oh, wait its cold outside, but oh, i don't think that anybody will care about the cold, hmm, lets go outside to check, oh, wait, maybe i'll change into my swimsuit, just in case they're outside. Ladiada, i hummed as i skipped off to change. Once i had changed i hopped out the window and skipped quickly into the hot tub. Brr, its cold out here, hmm nobody's here, i wonder where every body is, because they most certainly are not here, hmm, its quite cold outside, so maybe i will go inside now, and dry off and go looking for angel, maybe i can-i stopped chatting to myself when i saw fang quickly open his window, and sneakily climb out,and turn , i wonder where he's going? I quietly, i saw the window going into max's room suddenly opened all by itself. Woahh, i thought, fangs a creepy pervert who wants to see max sleeping! Thats ewwy! i thought, as i climbed out of the hot tub and went back inside

fang pov

sigh, nudge finally left, so i can come out of my closet now.

hmm,i wonder if max is changing again? i'gonna go find out.

I quickly opened my window, made myself disappear, and sneakily slid into max's room via her window, without a sound. Sure enough, she was trying to wrestle her wings into her pyjamas. I don't know why she doesn't cut holes into her pyjamas, i thought. max growled in frustration, then as if a light switch had been turned on, she went, aha! And smiled triumphantly. I was wondering what she was getting at, when,without a warning, suddenly whipped off the shirt, revealing to me herself. She turned around so her back was facing me, and struggled with the clasp of her bra. I walked up and whispered in her ear, 'so, max, you cant wear your pyjamas with your bra on, is that it? I swear, she jumped like three feet off the ground. Catching her easily, i threw her on her bed, and, settling down beside her, i started to kiss her passionately.

max pov

i was still trying to wrestle my shirt on, when i realized i still had my bra on. Geez, max, losing your touch much, i thought as i whipped off my shirt and started battling with the clasp of my bra. The i heard a husky voice whispering in my ear 'so max, you cant wear your pyjamas with your bra on, is that it? Stifling my scream, i jumped, startled, but before i could land, felt two extremely strong arms wrap around my waist, and then, i felt myself flopping on my bed, gasping for air like a dying walrus. Then fang started kissing 't remember much after that.

fang pov

i started sucking on max's neck, on her soft spot, making her moan. using only the tips of my fingertips, i slowly made a trail starting from her hips, and moving slowly upwards until my arms were wrapped around her chest, and, swiftly unclasping the bra, ripped them off her, and throwing them across the room.

time jump!(and we all know whats gunna happen)

my jeans were off, her pyjamas had ceased to exist, and i had a very large thing i wanted to get rid of. Mmmm, max moaned as i licked and sucked at her neck, my fingers tracing her chest. Wait, a minute fang, she said. What i growled, my very large package rubbing against her legs.' How'd you get my bra off so fast.' She asked, sitting up. 'easy'i replied. 'i've watched you do it countless of times, i grinned.

Apparently its was the wrong thing to say, because she suddenly started yelling things at me like creeper, pedo, pervert, sexist pig, and a whole plethora of others I'm not gonna even mention, so i too that as my cue to leave.

sitting in my room now, i realized that i still had to take care of my exceptionally large package. Sighing i got up and went to the bathroom and turned the shower on cold.

* * *

**ok, so just to answer any questions i think people will ask, here**

**nudge was just a filler, until i figured out how to incorporate the faxness in there**

**they are living in a house. Not the E or the L shaped house, but a normal house. But with a hot tub**

**hmm. I cant think of anything else people might have questions to. Any more questions, feel free to ask! I lurve reviews!**


End file.
